


CROWLEY

by Ley_Rx



Series: Ce qu'on ne sait pas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basé d'une théorie de mon cru, Fergus et Crowley sont deux personnes différentes, Fergus n'est pas Crowley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: Qui est Crowley? Est-il vraiment celui qu'on croit?





	CROWLEY

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Voici pour toi une nouvelle basée sur une théorie que j'ai: selon moi, le Crowley que l'on connaît n'est pas le vrai Crowley mais l'a tué et a prit sa place pour survivre en Enfer, ou pour d'autres raisons.  
> J'espère que cette nouvelle te plaira!  
> Bonne lecture!  
> P-S: Après la nouvelle, tu trouveras ma théorie complète là-dessus

CROWLEY

 

L'homme se réveilla dans la cellule en sursaut. Un haut-de-coeur le prit et il fut surpris de ne pas vomir, repensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre alors que son corps était prit de tremblements terribles. Tout juste à l'instant, une créature invisible venait de lui déchirer les entrailles, infligeant une douleur pire que la mort, lente et violente. Il avait bien cru mourir et pourtant il était ici, dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, enfermé. Il tenta de se relever, tenant à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes et trop faibles pour soutenir son corps abimé par les années et l'alcool. Il était terrifié mais voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. Il devait y avoir erreur, il n'avait rien fait qui méritait qu'il finisse en prison. Il réussit tant bien que mal à atteindre les barreaux de sa cellule et les secoua en criant pour faire venir quelqu'un, clamant son innocence. Il entendit alors une voix l'appeler, dans son dos. Ça n'avait aucun sens, il était seul la seconde précédente. Il se retourna, sa curiosité l'emportant sur la logique qui voudrait qu'il soit probablement encore trop saoul, et se sentit pâlir quand il vit qu'il faisait face à la seule personne qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir de toute sa vie. Sa mère se tenait droite, sa longue chevelure rousse ondulant autour de ses épaules et sur sa poitrine, un sourire doux peint sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, l'appelant de sa voix et l'homme recula, tremblant encore plus que sous les dégâts de l'alcool. Il la regarda s'arrêter à seulement quelques pas de lui et paniqua alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper. Le sourire de sa mère se fanât et son regard se fit glacial alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour lui adresser des horreurs. Il voulut hurler, lui ordonner de se taire mais sa bouche resta close et les mots moururent dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'écroulait contre la porte de sa cellule, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celle qui l'avait élevé et qui l'insultait de tous les noms pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle regrettait de lui avoir donné la vie et de la lui avoir laissé, l'accusant de l'avoir fait souffrir et perdre le peu qu'elle avait. Plus tard, il pu également entendre les reproches de sa femme et de son fils se mêler à celles de sa mère, sans pour autant être aussi fortes, tout juste un bruit de fond pour l'empêcher d'essayer d'échapper à ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne cherchait même plus à trouver un semblant de réel à ce qu'il se passait et se contentait de le subir.  
~o~o~o~  
Il ne l'entendit pas arriver cette fois-là, comme de nombreuses fois après celle-ci d'ailleurs. Il était bien trop occupé à entendre toutes les insultes qui lui pleuvaient dessus, ne se souvenant pas comment il avait pu réussir à réfugier son visage contre ses genoux et à joindre ses mains à ses oreilles. Il remarqua d'ailleurs à peine le silence assourdissant qui se fit soudain, plongé dans sa léthargie, persuadé d'être devenu fou. Ce ne fut que lorsque la voix inconnue s'éleva pour l'appeler qu'il comprit que les voix violentes avaient cessé.  
"Fergus MacLéod, c'est bien ça?"  
Il se redressa vivement, s'écartant de la porte pour se réfugier contre le mur le plus au fond. Il essaya de se relever à deux reprises, échouant et s'écroulant lourdement contre le sol, avant de pouvoir faire face sur ses deux pieds au nouvel arrivant. De l'autre côté de la grille se tenait un homme d'une certaine prestance, clairement noble, la stature droite et le regard clément. L'homme se tint aussi droitement que possible, sa fierté lui indiquant de ne pas paraître plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà face à cet homme, alors qu'il avait toujours en lui la conviction qu'il avait été arrêté sur une erreur et qu'il devait être libéré. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le nouvel arrivant quelque part mais l'endroit et le moment ne lui revenaient pas. Cependant, il fit bonne figure.  
"Lui-même. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je fais ici. Je pense qu'il y a erreur. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse mériter que je me retrouve enfermer."  
Le regard de l'arrivant changea pour devenir suffisant alors qu'un sourire carnassier apparût sur ses lèvres.  
"Oh mon cher, vous vous trompez fortement. Il y a bien des raisons qui font que vous méritez votre place ici mais une plus que d'autres.  
-Je vous prierai de m'indiquer laquelle. Je ne suis ni un meurtrier, ni un voleur. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.  
-Vraiment? Il y a pourtant dix ans exactement, vous m'avez donné votre âme en échange d'un agrandissement d'une certaine partie de votre anatomie. Si je ne m'abuse, vous le vouliez plus grand d'un bon décimètre. En échange de quoi vous avez accepté de me délivrer votre âme, scellant notre accord par un baisé. Vous étiez certes dans un état d'alcoolémie avancé mais vous aviez encore toute conscience de vos actes pour accepter ce marché, n'est-ce pas?"  
L'homme eut une grimace, se rappelant finalement d'où il avait rencontré l'homme. Ayant parfaitement conscience que le fait d'embrasser un homme était interdit, il avait préféré oublier ce souvenir et l'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire, acceptant cependant très bien le bon côté de ce baisé.  
Le nouvel arrivant sourit en comprenant qu'il se souvenait et continua alors.  
"J'espère que vous avez pu profiter pleinement des bénéfices de notre accord car vous n'y avez à présent plus accès, et ce pour une durée déterminée à l'éternité. De plus, j'espère que vous apprécierez également votre séjour en Enfer.  
-Mais qui êtes-vous donc à la fin! Satan?  
-Moi, Satan? Oh, c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites là mais je suis loin d'être aussi grand que Lucifer. Cependant, j'occupe une place d'une importance capitale. Je suis Crowley, roi des démons des croisements.  
~o~o~o~  
Fergus n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il avait passé dans cette cellule. Il avait l'impression qu'il était coincé ici depuis des centaines d'années mais ça ne faisait peut-être que quelques jours. Il avait fini par ne plus écouter les voix qui restaient un bruit de fond le harcelant, subissant parfois quelques attaques physiques. Il avait finit par développer une fierté malsaine à être en mesure de pouvoir ignorer les tortures que lui infligeaient l'Enfer.  
À plusieurs reprises, il avait remarqué les visites silencieuses de Crowley. Le démon quelques temps à l'observer avant de repartir, comme si de rien n'était. Au début, Fergus en avait été intrigué et avait cherché à lui parler mais le démon était reparti aussitôt alors il avait fini par faire semblant de ne plus le voir. Puis, un jour, il remarqua que Crowley était resté de l'autre côté de la porte, l'observant alors qu'il résistait à sa torture quotidienne. Enfin, Fergus se décida à se rapprocher de la porte, essayant de se tenir le plus droit possible alors qu'il avait encore l'impression d'être ivre mort et que les voix ne cessaient toujours pas. Il était hors de question qu'il ait l'air encore plus minable face au démon.  
"Pourquoi continuez-vous à me voir?  
-Vous semblez résister mieux que vous ne le laissez paraître aux tortures qui vous sont infligées. C'est regrettable. Que suis-je supposé faire d'une âme qui refuse de souffrir?"  
Fergus réfléchissait à quoi rétorquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, semblant lui autoriser un accès à l'extérieur. Effectivement, le démon s'écarta de l'accès, lui indiquant de le suivre hors de la cellule. L'homme resta immobile, incapable de déterminer s'il pouvait réellement quitter la pièce où s'il allait encore subir un autre type de tortures. Finalement, il choisit d'avancer, décidant qu'il ne saurait jamais s'il n'essayait pas. Il s'avança, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Quand il atteignit la porte, il s'arrêta subitement pour fixer le démon. Il avait définitivement l'impression de faire face à un piège, d'autant que le visage définitivement neutre du démon ne l'aidait pas à savoir ce qui l'attendait.  
"J'ai énormément de choses à faire alors j'apprécierais que vous vous dépêchiez, voulez-vous?  
-Pourquoi voulez-vous que je sorte?  
-J'ai d'autres projets pour vous. Vous torturer ne sert plus à rien alors je compte me servir de vous d'une autre façon. Pour l'instant, vous me suivrez où j'irai et ne direz rien.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez que je vous suive?"  
Le démon se contenta de hausser les épaules et commença à partir, forçant Fergus à le suivre contre son gré.  
L'humain avait cru qu'il ne passerait que peu de temps aux côtés du démon avant de subir d'autres tortures mais le temps passait et il continuait de le suivre, observant les actions du démon. Il le suivit longtemps, suffisamment pour apprendre quelques unes de ses habitudes. Il s'était rendu compte que Crowley ne portait que peu d'intérêt au genre du corps qu'il possédait bien qu'il le conservait autant que possible, qu'il n'était que peu apprécié par ses pairs et qu'il était extrêmement doué dans son travail. L'humain avait été étrangement perturbé en remarquant que l'Enfer était bien plus ordonné qu'il n'y paraissait. Chaque démon semblait avoir son rôle et y obéissait. Aussi, lorsque certains essayaient de s'en défaire, ils en subissaient les conséquences. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Fergus devint de plus en plus curieux quant au fonctionnement de l'enfer et au rôle des démons des croisements. Il s'interrogeait également du fait qu'aucun démon ne semble être perturbé par sa présence près de Crowley, bien que certains regards trop prolongés puissent laisser comprendre que ce n'était pas chose habituelle. Cependant, il craignait bien trop les représailles du démon s'il osait seulement parler, lui poser la moindre question. Il avait vu que Crowley était parfaitement capable de tuer un démon et le réduire à un tas de fumée sombre d'un simple claquement de doigts. Il ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui faire à lui. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus Fergus devenait curieux jusqu'à ce que vint le jour où il ne pu s'empêcher de poser des questions.  
Ils étaient installés dans le bureau de Crowley. Ce dernier vérifiait les contrats des derniers pactes passés avec des êtres humains qui étaient extrêmement nombreux, à la surprise de l'humain qui remarqua la date de 1789 et le fait que la majorité des contrats étaient écrits en français. Il se tourna vers le démon qui semblait plongé dans sa lecture et ses mots lui échappèrent avant qu'il ne puisse s'en retenir.  
"Vous parlez couramment français?"  
Surpris de l'entendre parler, le démon releva la tête et l'observa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avant de reprendre son visage neutre et de reposer le contrat qu'il avait dans les mains sur le bureau en face de lui.  
"Effectivement. À vrai dire, je peux parler toutes les langues qui existent et presque toutes celles qui n'existent plus.  
-Ce n'est pas un peu compliqué?  
-Pas plus que de tenir le registre de tous ces contrats passés." Fergus sentit la remarque sous-entendue mais choisit de l'ignorer, lui-même surpris par sa curiosité.  
-Ne pourriez-vous pas confier ce travail à l'un de vos larbins?  
-Et risquer une prise de pouvoir? Merci mais j'en gère déjà une sur le sol français.  
-Comment cela?  
-Beaucoup d'hommes ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient plus de cette inégalité bien trop existante. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'entre eux qui ont accepté de passer contrat avec mes larbins. Une révolution va démarrer si vous voulez mon avis.  
-Va-t-elle réussir?  
-Seul le temps nous le dira. Mais je sens qu'on en entendra parler longtemps, surtout si l'Enfer vient en aide.  
-N'est-ce pas un peu contradictoire?  
-Quoi donc?  
-Les hommes revendiquent tous la parole de Dieu et pourtant il y en a tellement qui acceptent de vendre leurs âmes au Diable.  
-Tu l'as bien fait.  
-Je ne crois pas que Dieu s'intéresse à nous."  
Le démon haussa les sourcils en souriant.  
"Eh bien, ces hommes ont pensé comme toi. Que ce soit durant un moment de faiblesse ou naturellement. Peu importe. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour les manipuler et leur faire passer un pacte. Après tout, le propre de l'homme est bien de vouloir être égal à Dieu, voire supérieur à lui.  
-Pour quoi avez-vous vendu votre âme?"  
Crowley resta silencieux un instant avant de lui répondre.  
"Pour devenir riche. C'était il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Bien trop longtemps pour que quiconque s'en souvienne à ton époque. J'ai eu une relation avec un ange à cette époque." Fergus écarquilla les yeux à la nouvelle. "L'ange Naomi pour être précis.  
-Les anges existent?  
-Bien sûr. Ce sont des enfoirés. Franchement, il vaut mieux être ici qu'en haut."  
Fergus resta muet quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer que les anges puissent exister. Alors apprendre qu'ils soient loin de l'image qu'on leur connaisse était définitivement surprenant.  
"Comment était-ce?" Le démon le regarda à nouveau. "D'avoir des relations avec un ange.  
-C'était une expérience intéressante. Néanmoins, je vous déconseille d'essayer, ça attire plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.  
-Et comment êtes-vous devenu un démon?  
-On devient un démon quand les tortures cessent. Quand les tortures cessent, on devient un démon."  
Fergus resta interdit, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre au début avant de finalement faire le lien.  
"Je suis un démon?  
-Exactement.  
-À quoi je sers?  
-Pas à grand chose. Tu sers à me divertir."  
Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était tombé ici, Fergus se sentit insulté. Il ne voulait pas divertir qui que ce soit. Cependant il resta muet. Il le savait bien, il était encore bien trop tôt pour se plaindre de quoi alors qu'il était toujours sous le contrôle de Crowley. Mais à ce moment-là, il le savait déjà: s'il voulait ne plus être le larbin du démon, il allait devoir se défaire de son emprise. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions.  
~o~o~o~  
Avec le temps, Fergus avait appris que Lucifer n'était pas présent en Enfer. Il avait d'abord cru que Satan n'avait en réalité toujours été qu'un simple mythe et qu'il n'avait jamais existé mais il avait fini par comprendre que c'était faux. Il était bien présent, seulement, il était coincé dans une sorte de cage dont il ne pourrait sortir sans la destruction d'un certain nombre de sceaux. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais c'était très compliqué et ça ne pouvait pas être fait pour le moment, à cause de la naissance de deux véhicules qui n'étaient pas encore nés. Là non plus, ça ne lui avait pas semblé très logique: qu'est-ce qui empêchaient Lucifer et Saint Michel de prendre n'importe quel véhicule et de déclencher l'apocalypse? Il semblait que les démons ne souhaitaient pas lui répondre mais ce n'était pas important. Pour le moment, il s'en fichait, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Plus le temps passait, plus il en apprenait au sujet de Crowley. Le démon semblait ne pas s'inquiéter de lui révéler quelques uns de ses plus grands secrets, ainsi que ses habitudes mais Fergus lui s'en souvenait. Son plan lui prenait beaucoup de temps à se mettre en place mais il y arrivait. Bientôt, il prouverait à Crowley qu'il n'aurait jamais du le considérer comme un larbin.  
Pour le moment, il se contentait de suivre le roi des croisements partout où il allait, agissant comme s'il était le petit jouet désiré. Il restait la plupart du temps silencieux, observant ce qui se déroulait autour de lui pour en apprendre plus. Il avait remarqué que les démons étaient des créatures très difficiles à tuer. Mis à part un claquement de doigts ou quelques armes extrêmement complexes à trouver, il n'y avait aucun moyen connu de nuire aux démons, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas pour résoudre son problème. Il s'était donc mis en tête d'apprendre comment faire imploser un corps mais c'était plus compliqué que prévu. Crowley l'avait surpris essayer et s'était moqué de lui avant de lui expliquer qu'il allait devoir essayer quelque chose de plus simple. Il avait fini par apprendre petit à petit les mêmes tours que le roi des croisements. Et plus le temps passait, plus il devenait doué, au point d'apprendre même la façon dont Crowley utilisait ses pouvoirs. Il avait apprit chacune de ses mimiques et quand tout le monde croyait qu'il ne faisait que l'imiter pour se moquer, il se préparait pour son plan.  
~o~o~o~  
Fergus observa attentivement l'arme qu'il tenait dans les mains avant de relever les yeux vers le démon en face de lui. D'après lui, ce couteau avait la capacité de tuer n'importe quel démon si le coup était bien porté. Il se doutait en réalité que ce serait bien plus compliqué pour lui de gérer ce problème qu'avec un simple couteau mais ce n'était qu'une partie de son plan.  
Il regarda le démon dans les yeux en le remerciant et, sans attendre que celui-ci comprenne, il lui planta l'arme dans le crâne. Ensuite, d'un claquement de doigt, il fit brûler le corps avant d'éparpiller les poussières. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quiconque interférer dans son plan, de quelque manière que ce soit. Avec le couteau dans les mains, il se sentait soudainement bien plus préparé. Il savait enfin se servir de pouvoirs démoniques, se rappelait des sorts de sa mère et avait cette arme. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre le plan en marche.  
Il apparut sur Terre. Il ne savait pas exactement où il était mais se doutait que c'était Crowley qui l'avait fait venir ici. Le roi des croisements avait pour habitude de le faire apparaître sur Terre et de le laisser observer comment se passaient les pactes avec les humains. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans ces cas-là. Il ne pouvait qu'observer, comme le bon public qu'il était supposé être. Fergus avait tout de suite compris ce que voulait Crowley: de l'admiration. Et en toute honnêteté, il l'admirait. Il comprenait ce besoin d'être aimé, adulé, respecté. Il comprenait même mieux que quiconque. Mais il n'était pas venu pour ça. Pas cette fois.  
La personne du pacte avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme. Elle portait une tenue très chic que Fergus n'avait pas encore vue sur le corps d'une femme. Avec le temps, Fergus avait compris que le temps en Enfer passait différemment de sur Terre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé des siècles au sens littéral du terme mais il pouvait ne s'être passé sur Terre qu'une cinquantaine d'années tout au plus. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était l'année 1837. Ça faisait donc plus d'un siècle terrestre qu'il était mort. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre ce que la jeune femme désirait. Un souhait on ne peut plus banal: devenir suffisamment riche pour vivre tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et permettre à ses enfants et petits-enfants de faire de même. Il leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente d'un tel souhait. Il n'y a rien de plus idiot que de croire que la "famille" est une valeur sûre qui doit être protégée. Sa famille n'avait rien fait pour lui, jamais. Personne ne devrait se fier à qui que ce soit, peu importe les circonstances.  
Fergus observa le pacte se faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment qu'attendre. S'il devait faire la moindre intervention, il gâcherait tout. Non seulement, le pacte ne fonctionnerait pas mais en plus Crowley lui ferait regrettait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre une occasion pareille. Alors il attendit que la chose se fasse puis félicita ensuite le démon pour son pacte une fois que l'humaine fut partie. Il nota le regard fier qu'eu le démon et le mémorisa.  
"C'était un pacte simple. Même toi, tu aurais pu le passer.  
-Je sais comment passer des pactes.  
-Dans la théorie, effectivement. Mais tu aurais de graves soucis, sur la pratique.  
-Peut-être pas. Vous ne savais pas de quoi je suis capable maintenant.  
-Je crois que si. C'est avec moi que tu as tout appris après tout.  
-Pas tout, non."  
Le roi des croisements haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'avait jamais souhaité croire que Fergus puisse lui cacher quelque, ce qui finirait par lui causer des problèmes. Il s'approcha du jeune démon et posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'emmener en Enfer. Seulement, cette fois-ci, Fergus prit les devants. Il enfonça sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit paquet en toile. Crowley le remarqua aussitôt et se tourna vers lui, curieux alors qu'il avait encore la main tendue en l'air, prêt à claquer des doigts.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-C'est pour vous paralyser."  
Il s'écarta de quelques pas et jeta le paquet au sol, paralysant Crowley quand celui-ci voulut s'enfuir. Il l'observa sans bouger un instant, se surprenant lui-même d'avoir réussi.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Je vous laisse imaginer.  
-Tu crois que tu peux vraiment me piéger comme ça?  
-Bien sûr que non. C'est bien pour ça que je ne m'étais pas arrêté à ça." Il sortit le couteau. "Vous m'excuserez mais je vais avoir besoin de ce véhicule.  
-Tu ne peux pas m'y piéger dedans. Il me suffira d'en trouver un autre.  
-Vraiment?"  
Il se mit à réciter son incantation, bloquant Crowley à l'intérieur, tout en se dirigeant vers lui. Le démon grinça des dents lui criant dessus, l'insultant de tous les noms, tout en cherchant à quitter son corps.  
"Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Pourquoi faire ça?  
-À votre avis? Vous m'avez toujours traité comme si je vous appartenais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas votre objet et je ne le serais jamais.  
-Espèce d'imbécile! Tu ne me sers à rien d'autre. Peut importe le temps qui passera, tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un esclave!"  
Fergus s'assombrit, se rapprochant encore plus, et planta le couteau dans le poitrail du démon qui hurla soudainement, un cri à s'en arracher les tympans. Fergus grimaça et faillit retirer le couteau mais tint bon jusqu'à ce que les cris s'arrêtent.  
Il resta un moment ainsi, debout face au corps sans vie, ses mains toujours positionnées comme si elles tenaient encore le couteau. Il trouvait ça trop simple. Il avait passé tant de temps à préparer ce plan, à réunir tout ce dont il avait besoin, à ensorceler le paquet, à apprendre l'incantation, à trouver l'arme. Il avait fait tout ça pour voir ça se passer si vite au point qu'il s'en était à peine rendu compte.  
Il secoua la tête. Il devait passer à la suite de son plan. Il se pencha au-dessus du corps. Il devait posséder le corps. Ce serait compliqué car il n'avait jamais eu qu'à posséder un seul corps depuis sa mort, celui qu'il gardait encore à cet instant, et allait devoir manipuler tout le monde ensuite.  
La possession se passa comme la première. Il ressentit un léger dérangement quand il entra dans le nouveau corps, de nouveau à l'étroit à l'intérieur. Il se redressa et passa la main sur le trou dans le vêtement. Il s'en sortirait malgré ça. Il se sentait classe et plus important dans ce corps. Il arriverait à jouer le jeu. Il arriverait à faire croire ce qu'il fallait.  
Il se téléporta en Enfer. Il était dans le bureau de Crowley. Un jeune démon lui faisait face, l'observant avec curiosité.  
"Monsieur? C'est vous? Vous ressemblez tellement... Vous ressemblez tellement à votre larbin."  
Il cligna des yeux rapidement pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Il sourit au démon, se rappelant alors son nom.  
"Tout se passe bien Johannes. Comme tu peux le voir, je me teste moi-même à essayer d'être moins moi-même.  
-Pourquoi cela monsieur?  
-Pour avoir l'air plus sympathique. Si c'est le cas, les humains accepteront plus vite de passer un contrat.  
-Vous croyez?  
-En tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Et qui de plus sympathique et idiot que Fergus?  
-En parlant de cela, où est-il, monsieur?  
-Mort. Je n'en avais plus besoin. Oublions Fergus, tu veux bien? Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Johannes?  
-Pour vous donner tous les contrats que nous avons obtenus. Où dois-je les déposer?  
-Comme d'habitude. Je m'en occuperai."  
Il faudrait bien qu'il le fasse, qu'il gère toute la paperasse et les problèmes qu'il y aurait avec. Il pourrait gérer tout ça. Il savait comment tout se faisait. Il le ferait. C'était lui Crowley maintenant.

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley n'est pas celui que l'on croit: Alors, on sait que Fergus est mort en 1723 Cependant, il rappelle à Naomi leur histoire en Mésopotamie, ce qui ne peut pas correspondre car il est né après. De plus, les démons ne peuvent pas voyager dans le temps donc il n'est pas possible que Crowley l'ait fait (mais ça pourrait très bien être la Mésopotamie en tant que lieu, il faudrait que je vérifie). De plus, la théorie selon laquelle Crowley est en fait un ange déchu ne peut pas être validée car Crowley reconnaît Rowena comme sa mère et Gavin comme son fils or ils n'existaient pas avant le 17è siècle. Ainsi, il aurait prit la place du Crowley originel en le tuant et en se faisant passer pour lui. Aussi, quand les Winchester brûlent ses ossements, il ne meure pas. Peut-être qu'il a changé ses ossements contre ceux du Crowley originel, juste pour être sûr que quelques tierces personnes n'essaient pas de le tuer comme ceci.


End file.
